My Girl turned Bad!
by MindIIBody
Summary: A bad boy has been introduced into Misao's peaceful and perfect life. What's going to happen now? Will she turn too? Or will she maintain her peaceful and happy life with her parents. AU


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RUROUNIN KENSHIN! NOR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**_Chapter One_: Introduction to Trouble**

"I present to you, Shinomori-san...my daughter, Misao. Misao, come forth..." spoke a man who seems to be in his early forties.

A young girl stepped down from the ridiculous about of stairs; her foot-steps were barely heard as she made her way down. The only way they knew she was coming down was because of her voice as she entered the room. "Yes, father. What is it that you wish of me?"

The man stood, straightening his suit out from wrinkles he walked over towards the young girl...or should it be said, woman? She stood a good height of 5'2 at least; her long midnight blue hair was placed up in a high yet elegant twist. Some clips with a blue glittering butterfly attachment to it were placed in her hair as an ornament. The short and petite woman wore a powder blue handkerchief dress in a low-waist style with floral appliqués at her left shoulder and hip. The bottom fell 25" from her waist and was made of polyester.

The dress brought out her pale beauty; her features were cute and reserved. With a pair of huge ocean green eyes, little nose and pink mouth. She was indeed cute, innocent to the look and the elegance she held on her was impressive. Her steps were small yet meaningful, her arms did not swing while she walked but instead was held before her; one hand over the other. Her lips contained a warm and welcoming smile as she glanced at their visitors.

Her father smiled proudly at her as he turned back towards his guests, "This is my daughter, Misao. Greet our guests and then go get us some tea."

Misao nodded and walked up to the group of guests and bowed as she then spoke with her soft voice, "Konnichi-wa, I hope your stay so far is pleasant. Please tell me what is it that you wish to drink so I may have it prepared."

The group looked at her with a pleased expression, all except one. The young man in the corner stared at her with unreadable eyes, watching her every move with a scrutiny of any predator to its prey. He observed her walk, sit, stand and as she talked. He had to admit there was a admirable glow in his eyes towards the young woman but it was not said out loud as the other two; his parents. "Why, Misao-chan. You look lovely, dear. How kind of you to ask I'll like a glass of jasmine tea please."

Misao smiled gently as she nodded her head and replied, "It is my pleasure, Shinomori-san."

The other man from their group nodded his head approvingly as he then said his request which was a cup of black coffee. Misao nodded her head and left to go get what they wanted. The man from before sat down and asked, "Well...what do you think of my daughter?"

The other lady smiled and replied, "She's a dear...I like her very much."

The man next to her nodded his head and turned his attention towards his son asking, "Aoshi, my dear boy, what do you think of the girl?"

Aoshi merely looked at him with a blank expression and said nothing, the man seem to frown at this and turned back towards the other man across him. "Aoshi's never been much of a talker...so please excuse his rudeness, Makimachi-san."

"There is no need for that; I bet he's probably one of those strong silent types. Isn't he?" asked Makimachi-san with a jolly attitude.

Aoshi in turn, stared at him now with those same stoic yet cold blue eyes and spoke now, "I'm quite honored to be thought of so highly."

Makimachi-san seemed impressed as the young boy spoke with his deep and strong voice. A slight knock from the door alerted him to the presence outside; walking to the door he excused himself. When he opened it, Misao smiled and walked inside, offering the correct drinks to those who asked for it. Turning her attention towards the young man she gave an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry, I forgot to ask you what you wanted, sir. Please tell me what you would like."

He stared at her with those cool eyes and said, "A cup of green tea would be very nice, thank you."

His parents looked shocked at that point, hearing their son use such formality with the girl. Misao on the other hand merely smiled once more and turned on her toes to get the drink. Aoshi busied himself studying her cat walk that gave a seductive sway of her hips. His parents, who were still in a slight shock didn't notice his little 'observation.'

Turning his attention back towards her father he spoke, "Your daughter is very demure."

Makimachi-san nodded his head in agreement, he then said, "After her mother died, she's always been that way. When she was young, she uses to be an energetic little thing, but now she's like this. I'm not complaining or anything, it's just I want my daughter to be her...not someone else. She admired her mother very much when she was young, and when she passed away it shattered her heart. She keeps trying to be more like her mother, more and more each day. Hoping to keep a piece of her mother with her at all times, and since she does not have much of her mother left she tries to act like her. It's her way of remembering her beloved mother, I guess."

He stared at his tea as he spoke, with a flash of pain in between some of the lines. After a while of awkward silence the knock came once more, Makimachi-san went to open the door once more. Misao this time came in with a tray of things for traditional tea set, placing it onto the table with ease; she started right on the tea. After a good fifteen minutes she finished a perfectly executed tea ceremony and placed it in front of Aoshi. Smiling kindly at him she then spoke, "I'm sorry; there was no more regular green tea, so I had to make it. This is a ceremonial green tea so I served it here so it wouldn't lose its warmth."

He nodded his head and took a sip, looking at her in the eyes he commented, "It is good."

His parents were once more shocked by his comment, as they stared in disbelief at him. It as almost as though he had grown another head to them, it was then that his father whispered to his mother, "I think she'll do great. What do you think, Miyako?"

Miyako, Aoshi's mother nodded her head in agreement as she then whispers back, "I think they'll get along just fine, I believe we should let Makimachi-san on it too."

With that thought in mind, she then called out to Misao and Aoshi who was busy with their own drinks and asked, "Misao dear, may you do me the favor and show my son around here? He's rather shy and will not ask you himself."

She ignored the glare that was sent her way from her son, and waved her hand at the exiting couple. It wasn't until they closed the door did she turn around to talk to Makimachi-san.

"Well…"

* * *

"This is the garden, Shinomori-san. I'm sure you'll enjoy this place most if you lived here, it's very tranquil here and I'm sure you're the type that enjoys this type of relaxation."

Aoshi stared at the young woman before him, she did talked about unnecessary things but for some reason it did not bore him as it did when other girls did the same thing she did. She intrigued him; from her careless façade to her cheerful personality…they all captivated him in a very bothersome way. He never felt this way for anyone, and having this feeling now disturbed him. His thoughts were cut short as she called to him, "Shinomori-san? Shino-"

Aoshi turned to her eruptively and said, "Aoshi…"

She looked at him bewilderedly before nodding her head in understanding and tested his name on her lips, "Aoshi…"

She smiled up at him before grinning ear to ear and said, "Well then, Aoshi why don't you and I go to the library. I'm sure you'll find something interesting there!"

She grabbed his hand and practically dragged him up the stairs to the library; he couldn't help but feel a spark of amusement here on his part. From being very ladylike to a complete irrational person, it was indeed highly entertaining on his part. So he stopped, and pulled her back, pulling her into his arms he then whispered into her ear, "Meet tonight at Exotica, 11 pm and don't be late."

When he finished he heard his mother call him from downstairs, turning towards the stairs once more, he turned back to her to mouth, 'Don't be late.'

* * *

**Author's Note: Tell me what you think, if you like it****review and I'll update again sometime. **


End file.
